


Kiss

by elaiel



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and Rush, it seemed like a good idea at the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this a while ago. 
> 
> Pencil on cartridge paper


End file.
